Robin's Girl
by DayDreamerz
Summary: RobinxRaven, Robin has a new friend from school, but Raven can sense something suspicious about this girl, and it’s NOT Raven’s jealousy!
1. Default Chapter

Robin's Girl

DDZ: ok..deep breath... ok. Hi, everybody! This is my first fanfic, so please review, and tell me what you think. I'm rating it Teen just incase. No flamers please, or I will be forced to get GDM and kill you all.

Raven: Do I really have to do this?

DDZ: Yes. You do.

GDM: Does she really have to do this?

DDZ: -- Yes she does.

GDM: Sorry, Raven, wish I could help. But better you than me!

Raven: DDZ does not own Teen Titans or much of anything else in this fanfic. There Happy?

DDZ: Yes, very! Well, let's get this story started, shall we?

"Talking" Thinking

The titans were sitting in the living room one day after school. Raven was sitting on the couch reading, while Beast Boy and Cyborg were screaming over the PS2 controls, and Starfire was trying to get them to try her latest "invention". "EEEWWW! Star! What is this stuff!" Cyborg suddenly shouted above everything else. "It is Blugger!" Starfire told them. "I mixed Liver with some sort of dark green stringy stuff." Cyborg's face went green when he realized that she had mixed the moldy liver with spinach. He ran to the bathroom. "Blugger?" Starfire asked, as she held the plate in front of Raven. Raven looked up at her like she'd gone crazy. "Heh, heh..." Starfire laughed embarrassingly as she stepped back. Then the phone rang. "I will get it!" Starfire shouted, as she put the tray of bluggar on a desk. "Hello?" She said when she picked up the phone. "Yes, he is. Let me go get him for you." she said through the phone. "Robin! A girl on the phone wishes to speak with you!" Starfire called to Robin." I'm coming, Star!" Robin called back. A girl? Raven thought. "Hello?" Robin said when he got on the phone. "Oh! Hey, Samantha. . . . Huh? . . . Tomorrow? . . . Yeah, sure. . . Ok, see ya." Robin said, as he hung up the phone. A friend from school, Samantha, is coming over tomorrow after school." Robin told the gang. "That is glorious! A new friend!" Starfire said energetically. "Joy." Raven replied dully, looking back down at her book. "Is something wrong?" Robin asked her. "Don't worry about her. She's always like that." Beast Boy reminded him. "Right. Well, if anything's wrong, you can always tell me about it...if you want..."Robin told her, as he walked off toward his room. Samantha? Coming HERE? What if she really likes him? ... Why do I CARE! She has nothing to do with me! Raven thought angrily, trying to concentrate on her book, and failing. What if she likes him? She kept thinking without realizing it.

Friday after school

Brrriiiinnnnnng! "Ok, every body. I will answer the door, and then, robin, you will-" "Starfire!"

Robin interrupted, "It's just a friend from school." "But, do we not want to make a good impression? We do want her to like us, yes?" Starfire asked. "Star, we just need to be ourselves. If she likes us, she likes us. And if she doesn't, she doesn't. It's that simple." Robin reasoned, as he opened the door. "Hi, Robin! " The girl outside the door said. She had blond hair down to her waist, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink, v-neck, sleeveless shirt, and jean shorts. She had a chain necklace with a red heart at the bottom, and a matching bracelet and earrings. "Hey, Samantha." Robin replied, "Come on in, the living room is this way." "Great! I can't wait to start the project!" she said enthusiastically, as they walked toward the living room. "I already don't like her." Raven said when Robin and Samantha were gone. "That's a surprise!" Cyborg said sarcastically. "I'll beat you at Killer instinct!" he shouted at Beast Boy. "No way! I could beat you ANY DAY!" Beast Boy shouted back as the two boys raced for the PS2."Um. . I will go cook some snacks for our guest." Starfire said, walking off toward the kitchen. After everyone else was gone, Raven walked into the living room to join Robin and Samantha.

When she got to the living room, she picked her book up off of the desk and sat down on the couch. "So, Robin, do you have any ideas about the project?" Samantha asked Robin. "Well, actually, I do." he answered, I was thinking, maybe, we could mix foods together, you know, since it's chemistry, and then tell what's good." Robin suggested. "Bluggar?" Starfire asked walking into the room. "Uh, no thanks, Star, we're fine." Robin told her. Starfire looked at Raven, and decided against asking her. "ok..." Starfire replied, leaving the room "...and what's not..." Robin added. "I LOVE it!" Samantha said energetically. "Uh, you do?" Robin asked. "Of Course I do! It's so...uh...original!" Samantha said, smiling. "Yeah, I guess it was a pretty good idea, wasn't it." Robin said. "It's a GREAT idea!" Samantha said very energetically. Who does she think she is! Raven thought, noticing Samantha start to flirt. She doesn't have a right to flirt with him! "Oh! Raven! We are SO rude. Would you like to join us?" Samantha asked her. Raven looked up over her book. "No." she said colder than usual. Robin didn't notice. "Oh. Just thought I'd offer..." Samantha said. "Ok, let me go get some supplies from the kitchen." Robin said. He got up and walked out of the room. "So, what's it like? Being Robin's girlfriend, and all?" Samantha asked, when Robin was gone, a hint of laughter in her voice. "He's not my boyfriend." Raven said coldly. "Then why is it so bad for me to flirt with him?" Samantha asked with a fake innocence. "Who said it was?" Raven asked, getting aggravated. "Oh, Raven, Raven, Raven. I'm smarter than you know. Smarter than you'll EVER be! Even if you ARE from Asurath!" Samantha said sternly. "How'd you-" Raven started angrily. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked smugly, smirking. Just then, Robin walked in, his arms full of different foods. "Ok, ready to go?" Robin asked Samantha. "Defiantly!" she replied with her fake enthusiasm again. Now I KNOW I hate that girl! Raven thought, as she picked her book back up.

DDZ: Chapter 1 is done!

Raven: Why do people pair me up with Robin? I don't like him. Starfire does!

DDZ: Well, I do because you're my fave character. Besides, you and Robin go SO good together!

GDM: I think it's just a bunch of mush, if you ask me.

DDZ: That would be why we didn't ask you.

Raven: What do you mean, "We"?

DDZ: -- Why am I always the enemy?

GDM:

DDZ: Please review. No flamers please.

GDM: Stop saying "please" so much! It goes like this...(Takes out hose) Don't you DARE send flamers! I have a hose, and I'm not afraid to use it!

DDZ: Ok... you're the expert...I guess. --

GDM:


	2. The Invisable Threat

DDZ: Chapter 2!! Haha!

Raven: Yeah, that's what USUALLY comes after chapter 1.

DDZ: --u

GDM: (sniggers)

DDZ: Shut up. Thanx so much to the people who reviewed!

GDM: Ya. Me.

DDZ: Besides you! You don't count!

GDM: People besides me reviewed?! Wait! I don't count?!?! What's THAT suppose to mean?!

Raven: Can we please get this over with?

DDZ: yup! As soon as you do the disclaimer.

Raven: You do it. your fanfic.

DDZ: GDM? Will you do it, pleeeeze?

GDM: Why? I don't count! (smirks)

DDZ: Fine. I don't own TT or anything else that may pop up in the ch... Now, let's start!

The next day, Raven woke up early and went down to the living room. Starfire was already up and looking at a poster on the table. "Starfire!" Raven said, surprised, "You're up early." As Raven started walking toward her, Starfire turned around to look at Raven, causing her to stop. "Starfire?" Raven said, concerned, at the sight of her face. She looked like she'd been crying. Raven stared walking over to see what she'd been looking at. "What makes you ask that? I am fine. There is nothing wrong." Starfire told her, then turned around and left the room. Raven looked down at the poster which had four different food combinations written on it: Banana with syrup: Good; Corn with chocolate: Kind of bad; Hamburger with string bean bits: Pretty good; Liver with spinach: Really bad. And under each was a picture-under the fourth was a picture of Starfire's plate of "bluggar". "Oh..." Raven said, seeing the picture and the rating.

Then she turned to go to into the kitchen. When she got in there, she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the kitchen table. There was what looked like a movie ticket set next to it. The paper said:

Dear Robin,

I hope you don't mind, but I got you a ticket to a movie today. Call me if you already have plans. 524-3426. If not, I look forward to seeing you there.

Your friend,

Samantha

(A movie ticket?! How dare she! It sounds like a date!! Signed "your friend"... "your friend" my ass...) Raven thought bitterly, glaring at the note and ticket in front of her. Suddenly the vase on the counter beside her exploded. "Rae?" Raven jumped at the sound of Robin's voice and turned around quickly to face him. A chair on the other side of the room fell over from her embarrassment. "Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked her, "You seem angry." "Not angry." she replied. "Well, what is it then?" he was very concerned. "Nothing. You have mail." she said coldly, pointing to the table before walking past him toward her room.

When she entered her room, she plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. (Why am I making such a big deal about this? Why do I feel so bad? If Samantha wants to go to the movies with Robin, she can. I mean, if he wants to go...) A poster on her wall flew off onto the floor. Raven put her pillow over her head and just laid there until there was a knock at her door. "What?" she called out.

"Rae, it's me."

Robin's voice was the last thing she wanted to hear right then. She pulled the pillow off her head and sat up. "Come in."

Robin walked in the door and sat down beside her on the bed. "Why do you hate Samantha so much?"

"Huh?" Raven asked, surprised. "What makes you think I hate Samantha?"

"A lot of things. Robin replied. "First, when she walked in, you said you didn't like her."

"That's new?" Raven asked him.

"No," Robin stated, "but you normally don't bother to make a comment. I know that about you. And also," he continued, "you couldn't seem to stand being in the same room as her when we were working on the report."

"Well, that's just-" she paused, not knowing what to say. "I just wanted to get to bed..."

"I know there's something bothering you and I want to know what it is. I really wish you would just tell me, Rae..." Robin looked at her with a very serious and concerned expression, waiting for her reply.

"It's... It's nothing. I'm just a little stressed out, that's all." she gave him a smile, meaning to reassure him, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Robin.

Robin shook his head. "I guess if you're not going to tell me, I'll just leave. I wish you could share your feelings at least with me, Rae..." Then he left the room, leaving Raven by herself.

(Nothing personal, Robin. It's just that I don't know how to tell you... she's just not a good person...) Raven stopped, thinking of the night before and what Samantha had done. (How had she known that I was from Asurath? What does she know that I don't...) Raven thought about this, but couldn't come up with anything. She really wanted to know what Samantha was hiding, but at the moment, she had no way of finding out. And she was hungry. So she decided she'd go down to get something to eat, and then meditate.

As she went down to eat, she ran into Robin.

"Rae, something came up and I have to go. The movie's at ten and I'm supposed to meet her at 9:45. It's 9:30 and I don't have time to call. I don't want to just leave her there by herself, so I want you to go instead. Is that alright?" He asked her, walking quickly toward the door.

"Err, Robin, I-"

"Thanks." he cut her off as he hurried out the door. "I'll see you when I get back. If you see Beastboy or Cyborg, tell them I should be back in a few hours." Then, he got on his motorcycle and left.

(Great,) Raven thought, (Now I have to go to the movies with her... Well, I suppose now I might be able to find out more... Or get myself into trouble, whichever.) Raven sighed as she grabbed something to eat, took the tickets off the table, and walked out the door.

She got to the theater at exactly 9:45, and found Samantha waiting at the food court. (Oh, wonderful...) Raven thought, walking toward her. (Robin is gonna owe me big for this one...) "Hey." She said, when she got up to Samantha.

"What are you doing here? The invitation was for Robin." Samantha informed her coldly.

"I know. Something came up and he sent me. Trust me; I'm as excited as you are." Raven replied.

"I can tell. Well, I don't want to spend my day with an idiot from Asurath, so I think I'll go somewhere else." then, she started walking away. "Oh, and by the way," she called back, "tell Robin I said Hi. Not that I actually think you'll do it, but I figured I might as well ask."

(Yeah right I'll tell him. But dammit, I wish I knew how she knows...) "Yeah, I may tell him." Raven replied coldly, also walking away.

"Yeah, not unless it benefits you. And you shouldn't be worried about how I know, but more about the safety of your friends, no?" Samantha said, now by the door.

(She's threatening my friends?!) Raven thought, as all the chairs at the nearby table fell over, making everyone look, including Samantha. (Damn, I need to stop doing that!) she thought, rushing toward the door.

"I agree." Samantha said, "You need to control that. And thinking about it won't help much, will it? And the fact that it gives you unwanted attention makes it worse. It makes people worry, like this morning with Robin for example. Oops, did I say that aloud?" Samantha lightly put her hand over her mouth, smirking. She walked out the door.

Raven followed her. "How'd you-You spied-"

Samantha interrupted with a laugh. "Trust me Raven, I don't need to spy to know this. But I've said too much, already. The last thing I'll say to you before leaving is you better watch your friends. And now, Adieu." Then a car pulled up in front of Samantha, she got in, and it sped off, leaving Raven standing outside staring after it, completely clueless except for the warning from Samantha. Watch your friends, she had said. Not having any idea where Robin was, she had no choice but to go back to Titan Tower to warn everyone else.

She ran into the tower to find Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games, as usual. Starfire ran up to her. "Where have you been? You and Robin have been gone all day and I was worried! Where is Robin, and what has you so concerned?!" She asked Raven, obviously getting more worried as she spoke.

"Robin had to go somewhere this morning. He was invited to go to the movies with Samantha, but he sent me instead. When I met her there, she threatened you all! She told me I needed to worry about your safety!" Raven told them quickly. (If I warn them, they'll be on the lookout and I won't have to worry as much. But it would help a lot if I knew what all she can do. She seemed so confident...)

"Rae, I already know you don't like her, but you don't have to come up with stories."

Raven turned around quickly toward the sound of Robin's voice behind her. "Robin!" she said, surprised, but relieved that he was alright. "I'm not lying!"

"Raven, Samantha wouldn't hurt us. And even if she wanted to, she had the perfect chance last night. She was still here when we went to bed. I just wish that I knew why you hate her enough to say that."

"Robin! She-"

"No. Raven, you can tell me what's up, or not. But don't lie about her, please. I'm going to my room." Then, Robin turned around and left toward his room.

"Raven, is this true? Are you only saying this because you don't like her?" Starfire asked Raven.

"No, Starfire! Samantha wants to hurt us, she told me! And she read my mind! You have to believe me!!" Raven said, desperate to get her to listen. The couch fell over and rolled a little ways, barely missing Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Watch it!" Beastboy yelled.

Cyborg paused the game and turned to Raven. "Stop it, Raven. You need to chill. Samantha doesn't even have any kind of superpower or anything. And Robin's right. If she wanted to, she could have hurt us last night. If she did say that, which I doubt, she was only messing with you." Then, he turned back to the game.

(What do I do now?!) Raven thought. (No one believes me; they think I'm saying it because I don't like Samantha!! Do they really think I'd sink that low? They're all in trouble and I can't even warn them.) Then, out of ideas, she turned and went to her room.

Late that night

Raven sat bolt-up right in her bed, not knowing what woke her up. She listened, but after a few moments of silence, she determined that it was a dream. She lied back down. tap...tap She sat up again, knowing she heard the sound right outside her room. (Samantha!!!) she thought immediately. She jumped up landing softly, so she would be fast without too much noise. She flung open the door to find... an empty hall. She hurried to the nearest room - Beastboy's room. She quietly listened outside his room. Beastboy snored, but other than that, she heard nothing. She stood there waiting, knowing that whatever it was couldn't have gone far before she opened her door. tap...tap This one was from farther down the hall. She hurried that way, but when she turned the corner, there was only another empty hall. tap...tap She ran toward the sound. (Every time I lose them, I hear the sound again... But I can't catch up to them. They're leading me to a trap. Either way, I need to keep them away from my friends...) She continued to run after the sound, not catching it until she stopped. She didn't hear the sound this time, and looked around. She gasped as she realized where she was - right in front of Robin's room! (Robin!!!! Of course, she's after Robin!) Without hesitation, she burst open the door to find Robin . . . reading.

"Rae, is something wrong?" he asked her, confused and worried.

"Robin! It's Sa-" she stopped, knowing that if she said that it was Samantha, he wouldn't take her seriously. "I heard something outside my room and I chased it here before losing it."

Robin got up and walked to the door. He listened carefully. After five minutes, he stopped. "I don't hear anything. Whatever it is, it's gone." he went back to his room and lied down. "Go back to bed, Rae. I'll keep my ears open, and if I hear anything, I'll get on it."

"Same here." Raven replied. She left the room and headed back to her own room. As she went into her room, she heard it again. tap...tap She turned around fast and flung whatever made the noise against the wall with her powers. She went over to see what it was and it was... nothing. She saw nothing against the wall. She walked over to the wall and reached out. Her hand went straight to the wall. There was nothing there. (I know I didn't miss...) Raven thought, becoming afraid. She looked around quickly, nervously. There was nothing anywhere in the hall. Knowing there was nothing she could do if she didn't know where the one that made the sound as at, she went to bed. After two hours of nothing, she fell asleep.

DDZ: The end.

Raven: End?

DDZ: Well, end of this chapter.

Raven: … right…

DDZ: So, if you like the story, please review. I can always use any suggestions I can get! … And praise isn't bad either!

Raven: (sweatdrop)

Readers: (sweatdrop)

DDZ: So review and tune in next time to find out who – or what – was making the sound…


End file.
